fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
The Grimleal/Script
Chapter 8: The Grimleal Opening *'Chrom:' I'd like to believe it's our cunning that got us this far without being spotted... But we've seen far too little of the Plegian Guard. Where are they? Whatever trap Gangrel has planned, he is in no hurry to spring it. (Frederick enters) *'Frederick:' Milord, our scouts report some manner of engagement downfield. *'Chrom:' Understood. Get everyone ready to move. *'Frederick:' These desert sands are certain to bog down our units, milord. Only mages and fliers will likely be able to proceed unhindered. *'Chrom:' Good point. I'll keep it in mind. Robin, let's discuss strategy. Battle Begins (Nowi arrives on the battlefield) *'Nowi:' *Huff, huff* Have... Have I lost him? (Gregor follows after Nowi) *'Gregor: '''Wait, I say! Why you no comprehending, wee one? *'Nowi:' AUGH! GET AWAY! Everyone just leave me ALONE! *'Gregor:' Please, be keeping down with the voice! You give away position! Very bad! *'Nowi:' My throat is dry, my shoes are full of sand, and some big weirdo is trying to KILL ME! *'Gregor:' Oy, you break Gregor's heart! Why you treat like villain? ''(Camera shifts to Chrom) *'Chrom:' You there! Fiend! Keep your hands off that maiden! *'Gregor:' Who is fiend? ...You mean Gregor? No, friend! You have idea wrong! *'Lissa: '''Yeah, right! ...Creep! *'Gregor:' This day has been nothing but insults and punches to groin. And all for doing good deed! ...Listen, friend! Gregor only want to— ''(Camera shifts to the south) *'Chalard: '''Gotcha, you slippery scamp! Prepare for a dose of Grima's wrath. *'Gregor:' Oy, this is most terrible! Do you see now? They make with the catching of us! *'Chrom:' Why are you all after the girl? *'Gregor:' All? What is this "all"? Gregor is not one of "all"! Look close! Maybe you not see from so far? Gregor have innocent-baby face! *'Chrom:' Hmm… *'Lissa:' Well… *'Robin:' Yeah... Not sure "innocent baby" is how I'd describe it… *'Gregor:' Gah! Never be minding! Gregor is not enemy! You must believe! *'Chrom:' ...This is making my head hurt. We'll sort him out later. Right now, we need to protect the girl. *'Nowi:' Y-you're going to help me? *'Chrom:' We'll do everything in our power to keep you safe. Just hold on until we can reach you, and we'll drive them off! ''(Turn 1 player phase: cursor focuses on the villages) * Chrom: We need to warn these villages of the danger. But who to send? Best if it's someone who can move swiftly through the sands... (Upon Nowi entering battle with her Dragonstone equipped) * Nowi: GET AWAY FROM ME! (After battle where above was triggered) *'Robin:' What in blazes?! The girl is a dragon! *'Chrom:' By the gods, she's a manakete... I never thought I'd see one. *'Robin:' Hmm... Perhaps she doesn't need our help so much as we could use hers... (If Nowi is defeated) * Nowi: Nngh... That h-hurts! I have to get to...safety... (Upon fighting Chalard) * Chalard: Ha ha! You dare defy Grima, god of annihilation? (Upon defeating Chalard) * Chalard: Master Grima...my life force...is yours... Villages Northeastern village * Elder: Gods praise ye, good people! Gods praise ye one and all! We lives in constant fear of what the Grimleal will do to us, so we does! 'Ere! Take this staff with me blessings! It can fetch distant comrades to safety. Be sure to place it in the hands o' one gifted in spells or the like. Magic folk be able to reach the farthest with it! Southwestern village * Villager: You have our thanks for the warning. Please, take this. It's my family's treasure. I would offer more, if only I could. A fellow with enough experience could use it to grow even stronger. Southeastern village * Maiden: Really? You'll protect the village? ...This little dung heap? Goodness, you're kind! I suppose I should give you a little something, eh? ...Here. Someone with enough experience could use this to start a new life. It's like running off to join a circus troupe! ...But more classy-like. After Battle If both Nowi and Gregor survived (Note: This is the only variation that plays in Casual Mode.) *'Nowi:' This is just the worst. Day. EVER! *sob!* *'Gregor:' Ho now, wee one! Do not make with the crying of tears. The evil people are now dead people. This is good, no? *'Nowi:' You... You're right. Th-thank you. And... I'm sorry I was so mean to you earlier. I just get nervous around people who are...outside my age group. *'Gregor:' Your age group? Ha! Gregor much closer to your age than others here! *'Chrom:' Say, um...Gregor, was it? Gregor, do you mind looking after her? We need to press on. *'Gregor:' Mmm... Gregor is mercenary, yes? Maybe you hire Gregor instead. True, Gregor just finish killing former employers, but still very reliable! So long as you not try to hurt little girl, Gregor will not hurt you. Also, Gregor need steady income. ...Many angry former employers. *'Chrom:' You're a sellsword? *'Gregor:' Yes! Very swell sword! Cost performance very high. You have Gregor's word. *'Chrom:' Sure, why not? You're hired. *'Nowi:' But! But what about me?! I WON'T go back on the auction block! *'Lissa:' Wait. You've been sold? Like a...like a slave?! *'Nowi:' To men more despicable than you can possibly imagine. They made me transform for them... They drank and laughed and called out tricks… *'Lissa:' What kind of scumbags buy and sell a little girl?! Even if she CAN turn into a dragon… *'Frederick:' She may be little, milady, but not nearly so young as you might think. Manaketes live a very long time. *'Lissa:' Really? ...How old are you? *'Nowi:' Oh, I dunno. ...A thousand...something? But look! No wrinkles! *'Frederick:' The dragonkin are said to be more resilient than men. Nowi would make a strong ally. Besides, we cannot risk her falling back into the hands of the Grimleal. *'Robin:' Beg pardon, but who are the Grimleal? *'Frederick:' Followers of the fell dragon, Grima. The selfsame dragon the first exalt defeated a thousand years ago. Even today there are some who yearn for the fiend's return. *'Robin:' I...see. *'Flavia:' Well, shall we get some rest? We're almost to the Plegian capital. We'll need all our strength, soon enough… If Nowi survived but Gregor did not *'Nowi:' This is just the worst. Day. EVER! *'Chrom:' I'm sorry we couldn't save the man who was with you. But you're out of danger now. I promise. *'Nowi:' Th-thank you. *'Chrom:' The question now is what to do with you. We can't very well just leave you here. Maybe someone at one of these villages— *'Nowi:' What?! No way! I am NOT going back on the auction block! *'Lissa:' Wait. You've been sold? Like a...like a slave?! *'Nowi:' To men more despicable than you can possibly imagine. They made me transform for them... They drank and laughed and called out tricks… *'Lissa:' What kind of scumbags buy and sell a little girl?! Even if she CAN turn into a dragon… *'Frederick:' She may be little, milady, but not nearly so young as you might think. Manaketes live a very long time. *'Lissa:' Really? ...How old are you? *'Nowi:' Oh, I dunno. ...A thousand...something? But look! No wrinkles! *'Frederick:' The dragonkin are said to be more resilient than men. Nowi would make a strong ally. Besides, we cannot risk her falling back into the hands of the Grimleal. *'Robin:' Beg pardon, but who are the Grimleal? *'Frederick:' Followers of the fell dragon, Grima. The selfsame dragon the first exalt defeated a thousand years ago. Even today there are some who yearn for the fiend's return. *'Robin:' I...see. *'Flavia:' Well, shall we get some rest? We're almost to the Plegian capital. We'll need all our strength, soon enough... If Gregor survived but Nowi did not *'Nowi:' This is just the worst. Day. EVER! *'Gregor:' Do not make with the tears, wee one. You are tough, yes? You heal fast. And evil people are now dead people! This is good, no? *'Nowi:' Th-thank you. And...I'm sorry I was so mean to you earlier. I just get nervous around people who are...outside my age group. *'Gregor:' Your age group? Ha! Gregor much closer to your age than others here! *'Chrom:' Say, um...Gregor, was it? Gregor, do you mind looking after her? We need to press on. *'Gregor:' Mmm... Gregor is mercenary, yes? Maybe you hire Gregor instead. True, Gregor just finish killing former employers...but still very reliable! So long as you not try to hurt little girl, Gregor will not hurt you. Also, Gregor need steady income. ...Many angry former employers. *'Chrom:' You're a sellsword? *'Gregor:' Yes! Very swell sword! Cost performance very high. You have Gregor's word. *'Chrom:' Well, all right then. You're hired. *'Nowi:' Oh, fan-TASTIC! Here we go again! Nowi's back on the auction block! *'Lissa:' Wait, we're not BUYING anyone here, you know. ...And what do you mean "again"? You've been sold? Like a...like a slave?! *'Nowi:' To men more despicable than you can possibly imagine. They made me transform for them... They drank and laughed and called out tricks… *'Lissa:' What kind of scumbags buy and sell a little girl?! Even if she CAN turn into a dragon… *'Frederick:' She may be little, milady, but not nearly so young as you might think. Manaketes live a very long time. *'Lissa:' Really? ...How old are you? *'Nowi:' Oh, I dunno. ...A thousand...something? But look! No wrinkles! *'Frederick:' The dragonkin are said to be more resilient than men. Nowi would make a strong ally. Besides, we cannot risk her falling back into the hands of the Grimleal. *'Robin:' Beg pardon, but who are the Grimleal? *'Frederick:' Followers of the fell dragon, Grima. The selfsame dragon the first exalt defeated a thousand years ago. Even today there are some who yearn for the fiend's return. *'Robin:' I...see. *'Flavia:' Well, shall we get some rest? We're almost to the Plegian capital. We'll need all our strength, soon enough... If neither Gregor nor Nowi survived *'Nowi:' This is just the worst. Day. EVER! *'Chrom:' Um...hey there. Are you all right? I'm sorry we couldn't protect you. ...Or save the man with you. But you're out of danger now. I promise. *'Nowi:' Th-thank you. *'Chrom:' The question now is what to do with you. We can't very well just leave you here. Maybe someone at one of these villages— *'Nowi:' Oh, fan-TASTIC! Here we go again! Nowi's back on the auction block! *'Lissa:' Wait. You've been sold? Like a...like a slave?! *'Nowi:' To men more despicable than you can possibly imagine. They made me transform for them... They drank and laughed and called out tricks… *'Lissa:' What kind of scumbags buy and sell a little girl?! Even if she CAN turn into a dragon… *'Frederick:' She may be little, milady, but not nearly so young as you might think. Manaketes live a very long time. *'Lissa:' Really? ...How old are you? *'Nowi:' Oh, I dunno. ...A thousand...something? But look! No wrinkles! *'Frederick:' The dragonkin are said to be more resilient than men. Nowi would make a strong ally. Besides, we cannot risk her falling back into the hands of the Grimleal. *'Robin:' Beg pardon, but who are the Grimleal? *'Frederick:' Followers of the fell dragon, Grima. The selfsame dragon the first exalt defeated a thousand years ago. Even today there are some who yearn for the fiend's return. *'Robin:' I...see. *'Flavia:' Well, shall we get some rest? We're almost to the Plegian capital. We'll need all our strength, soon enough... Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts